Sweet Moon
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: Hermione y Luna son las mejores amigas... comparten sus penas y alegrías, pero las cosas se convierten lentamente en algo más... Todos humanos. Slash. Adaptación.


**Sweet Moon**

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a **asallam1**, que me dio permiso de adaptar su historia, muchas gracias.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**AUTORA ORIGINAL:**

**Hola chicos! Aquí tienen el primer capítulo de mi primer intento de slash.**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**Capítulo 1**

I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it.  
(I liked it)

**2005**

Hermione Granger entró al salón de clases sintiéndose completamente sola y perdida. Era la tercera escuela a la que asistía en sus cortos 9 años y odiaba esa sensación de ser la chica nueva… Su papá, un dentista prestigiado, había prometido que ésta vez sería la última, pero que necesitaban un nuevo comienzo luego de la larga enfermedad y muerte de la madre de Hermione. Ella había muerto de cáncer hacía sólo 2 meses.

Hermione la extrañaba tanto que dolía. Cada día. Extrañaba sus manos suaves y su olor a verbena y limón. Extrañaba sus conversaciones con ella y extrañaba que su madre le peinara su largo cabello castaño. "Tú eres como una sílfide cariño, una niña salvaje y mística… con tu piel y ese cabello pareces una creatura del bosque", le decía, "Yo en cambio soy una sirena, yo voy y vengo con las mareas", y Hermione, una chica tan tímida que dolía, se sentía especial en un mundo inventado sólo para ellas dos.

Pero el cáncer linfático se la había llevado demasiado pronto de sus vidas y ahora Hermione estaba sola con su padre, un buen hombre, pero abrumado por la pena de perder la luminosa presencia de su esposa en su vida y la responsabilidad de criar por sí solo a una preadolescente.

Su padre no era especialmente dado a las labores domésticas y se conformaba con pizza y cerveza la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo que Hermione había tenido que madurar rápidamente y hacerse cargo de la casa si quería comer algo más nutritivo que pizza fría y refrescos.

Pero volvamos al salón de clases, al que Hermione entró mortificada; no sólo era ya la mitad del semestre sino que las clases ya habían comenzado hacía 45 minutos, obligándola a interrumpir al profesor. Golpeó tímidamente la puerta del salón y un hombre alto y de aspecto huraño la atendió. Hermione simplemente le pasó la nota del director y el profesor la obligó a presentarse frente a toda la clase, tarea que logró enrojeciendo y tartamudeando. Todos se rieron de ella, y Hermione huyó a sentarse lo más rápidamente posible al fondo de la clase, tropezando en el camino, generando más risas y cotilleos de parte de sus compañeros.

…oOo…

En otra parte de la ciudad, Luna Lovegood estornudaba fastidiada. Odiaba estar enferma y odiaba faltar a clases. Ella era un ser social por naturaleza y necesitaba de contacto humano permanente. Sus padres como siempre, se encontraban de viaje, y ella estaba siendo cuidada por la servidumbre de la gran mansión que era su hogar.

A Luna no le faltaba nunca nada, pero su casa era un lugar muy solitario, por lo que en el colegio podía ser ella misma y su personalidad brillaba atrayendo a grandes y chicos.

Pero a pesar de tenerlo todo, aún se sentía vacía, y a sus 9 años era incapaz de poner nombre a esa horrible sensación de soledad que sentía a pesar de estar permanentemente rodeada de gente.

…oOo…

Tres días después las cosas no habían mejorado para Hermione… su extrema timidez y su torpeza la aislaban del mundo, y aún no se atrevía a hablarle a ninguno de sus compañeros, quienes usaban cualquier excusa disponible para burlarse de su desmaña o de sus sonrojos.

Esa mañana se esmeró en abrigarse bien… Londres era un lugar muy frío y Hermione siempre tenía las manos heladas. Su papá decía que era falta de circulación, pero Hermione sabía que eran los nervios de enfrentarse a otro día de escuela por sí sola.

En su casa, Luna había convencido a su ama de llaves de que se encontraba lo suficientemente bien como para ir al colegio. Aún tenía romadizo y un poco de tos, pero lo supo ocultar muy bien hasta que le dieron permiso para volver a retomar su rutina.

No aguantaba un minuto más sin comunicarse con otro ser humano de su edad.

Al llegar a la escuela, Hermione, en la patrulla de su padre (para su mortificación) y Luna con el chofer del suyo, no se vieron ni se cruzaron. El destino aún no tenía previsto reunirlas.

Fue sólo 3 horas después, en clase de gimnasia donde Hermione se sentó en la banca calladamente rogando por no ser elegida por ningún equipo, que Luna notó a la chica nueva. Era bonita y se veía asustada, y el espíritu socializador de Luna dio un salto de alegría y fingiendo un ataque de tos fue a sentarse a su lado.

-Hola –Dijo Luna –Soy Luna Lovegood.

-Hola –Dijo Hermione quedamente –Hermione Granger.

-¿Llegaste esta semana? No te había visto antes… -Preguntó Luna.

-Sí, hace tres días, desde la costa –Dijo Hermione atreviéndose a sonreírle a la primera chica que se atrevía a hablarle en esa escuela.

-¡Oh eso es fantástico! –Dijo Luna entusiasmada – ¡Presiento que seremos las mejores amigas! –Dijo muy convencida apretándole la mano a Hermione. Luna creía ciegamente en el destino y esta chica era exactamente como se había imaginado a su mejor amiga cuando la encontrara un día. Luna presintió que los polos opuestos que eran ambas conjugarían una amistad duradera.

A Hermione le importaron bien poco los presentimientos de esta extraña chica, pero sí la parte en la que decía que al fin tendría una amiga, alguien con quien hablar.

Conversaron toda la clase de gimnasia de mil cosas distintas, y después de gimnasia, cuando tocaba la hora de almuerzo, Luna inmediatamente arrastró a Hermione a la mesa de los "populares", donde procedió a presentarle a todos.

-Angelina, Sirius, Katie, Regulus, Jimmy, Vincent, Lavander, Lee, Ron, esta es Hermione Granger y es mi mejor amiga –Anunció.

Todos inmediatamente la saludaron como si no se hubieran pasado los días anteriores burlándose de Hermione, y ese cinismo hizo que Hermione se aferrara aún más a Luna y su sencilla honestidad.

**2010**

-Hermione por favoooor –Dijo Luna batiendo sus pestañas y haciendo pequeños pucheros.

-No Luna, no voy a ir –Respondió Hermione mirándose los zapatos para no ver a la cara a su amiga, ya que sabía que una vez que la viera no habría vuelta, haría lo que fuera que Luna le pidiera.

-Hermione si tú no vas yo tampoco! –Amenazó.

-Tú no dejarías plantado a Regulus –Dijo Hermione –Tienes demasiadas ganas de ir al baile.

-Si mi mejor amiga no va al baile yo tampoco! Es nuestro primer baile Hermione! –Exclamó Luna.

-No voy –Dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos –Tú sabes que yo no sé bailar y además… -Dijo enrojeciendo violentamente.

-Además… -Dijo Luna esperando que su amiga le contara cual era el problema.

-Yo… tengo miedo de que Ron intente besarme.

-Bueno, pero si te besa tú lo besas de vuelta y listo! –Dijo Luna.

-Luna tu sabes que nunca he besado a nadie… qué sucede si lo hago mal? Ron le contaría a todos y todos se reirían de mí… -Dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos, temblando en pensar en aquellos tiempos en que no tenía la presencia luminosa de Luna en su vida.

-No es nada difícil… simplemente te debes dejar llevar –Dijo Luna, que ya había recibido algunos besos de Regulus y Lee en juegos como la botella… juegos a los que nunca se arriesgaba a jugar Hermione.

-No… no puedo… no voy! –Dijo Hermione.

-Hermione! Y qué tal si… si… si yo te enseño a besar? Irías entonces? –Preguntó Luna entusiasmada.

-Tú no puedes ser mi primer beso! Esa es una experiencia que recuerdas para siempre! –Dijo Hermione poco convencida.

-No sería así, tonta, tómalo como un ensayo general, con una chica no cuenta… -Dijo Luna cada vez más convencida.

-Ensayo general? Y tu… harías eso por mí? –Preguntó Hermione insegura sentándose en la cama de Luna.

-Todo por ti Hermione! Mira, ahora te voy a besar, y tú tienes que seguir mis movimientos. Ok? –Dijo Luna sentándose junto a Hermione en su cama.

-O…ok… -Respondió Hermione, nerviosa y ansiosa a la vez. Luna tomó su rostro con sus pequeñas manitas y acercó su rostro lentamente al de Hermione, quién de pronto dejó de respirar.

-Respira, Hermione –Susurró Luna antes de que sus labios tocaran los de Hermione. Hermione aspiró el dulce aliento de su amiga y Luna la besó, tomando suavemente el labio inferior de Hermione entre los suyos –Te gusta así? -Preguntó Luna sin alejarse.

-Muuuuhuuum –Dijo Hermione con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora y sentía mariposas en el estómago y la garganta. Era como si todo su cuerpo estuviera despertando con ese simple beso.

Luna entonces pasó su lengua por el labio superior de Hermione y ésta gimió y respondió abriendo su boca e imitando los movimientos de Luna. La atmósfera estaba cargada de electricidad y el beso pareció extenderse hasta que Hermione se fue recostando en la cama y Luna se ubicó sobre Hermione.

-Besas increíble Hermione… -Jadeó Luna mirándola a los ojos.

-Tú eres increíble –Dijo Hermione quitando del rostro de su amiga mechones de cabello que caían sobre sus ojos.

Ambas se miraron un largo rato sin decir palabra y Luna se acercó a darle el último beso antes de erguirse.

Luego Luna tomó a Hermione de la mano y la levantó de la cama y la abrazó.

-Ahora tenemos que preocuparnos de tu vestido! –Dijo y todo pareció disolverse en la nada, ambas actuando como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

…oOo…

Esa noche ambas se acostaron juntas en la amplia cama de Luna, silenciosas, sin tocarse, y dándose la espalda. Era común que ambas amigas se quedaran a dormir una en la casa de la otra, pero generalmente lo hacían conversando hasta el amanecer, sobre sus sueños y anhelos, de los últimos chismes o de cualquier otra cosa entre medio.

Pero esa noche fue distinto, porque ni Luna ni Hermione podían olvidar los besos que habían compartido.

Para Luna besarse con Regulus y Lee había sido un ejercicio mecánico y sin emoción, pero en cambio con su amiga… había sido tierno y trascendental, había sido dulce y sexi, quería repetir la experiencia… y Hermione, a su lado, sentía lo mismo.

Pero Hermione sabía que una experiencia así no se podría repetir jamás. Besar a chicas estaba muy mal, estaba segura de eso…

…oOo…

-Gracias por una noche inolvidable –Dijo Ron Weasley al dejarla en la puerta de su casa. Ron iba dos cursos más arriba y a sus 16 años era un chico experimentado y popular… y la había elegido a ella, a Hermione para la fiesta de Regreso a Casa, la primera fiesta del año escolar.

-Por nada… yo también lo pasé muy bien -Dijo Hermione. Realmente Ron se había comportado como un caballero y había subido muchísimo su ego al ver la envidia en los ojos de chicas insoportables como Jessica o Lauren, que aunque mayores y más desarrolladas no lograban la atención de Ron.

-Hermione yo… te puedo dar un beso de buenas noches? –Preguntó Ron regalándole una sonrisa de película y acercando lentamente su rostro al de Hermione.

El corazón de Hermione comenzó a latir más aceleradamente… este era el momento! El primer beso, porque el ensayo general (con el que soñaba a diario) no contaba. Hermione se limitó a asentir mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, y esperó por lo que seguramente sería el mejor momento de su vida.

Ron inclinó su cabeza de manera experta y tomó el mentón de Hermione con sus dedos, angulando el rostro de ambos en la posición perfecta, y entonces la besó.

Y nada pasó.

Hermione no sintió ni la lujuria ni el amor que sintió con los besos de Luna… ni siquiera a nivel meramente físico se sentía correcto, ya que el rostro de Ron era demasiado anguloso, sus labios y lengua muy insistentes y su olor masculino… no, no era lo que ella había soñado.

Pero para no quedar mal Hermione siguió el beso y lo besó de vuelta, hasta que Ron decidió que el beso había durado lo suficiente.

-Wow…! Hermione… quisieras… quieres ser mi novia? –Preguntó él, como alucinando con el beso recibido.

-Yo… hummm… puedes darme unos días para pensarlo? –Preguntó ella, más confundida que nunca. En su mente, ser novia de Ron Weasley le abriría todas las puertas, ya no volvería a sufrir ataques por su terrible timidez y se convertiría en la princesa de la preparatoria… pero simplemente no sentía nada por Ron más que un lazo de amistad.

-Supongo –Dijo él desilusionado –Pero no me hagas esperar demasiado.

Se despidieron y Hermione corrió a su dormitorio donde se tiró a la cama y rompió a llorar.

…oOo…

Luna por su lado evitaba los avances de Regulus a dos manos, ya que éste insistía en besarla y sus manos se movían por todo su cuerpo.

"_Los hombres son unos brutos"_ –Pensó y volvió a empujar a Regulus.

-Luna vamos nena… -Le dijo Regulus mientras besaba su cuello.

-Buenas noches Regulus –Dijo Luna bajándose del auto y dejándolo con las ganas.

-Te vas a arrepentir… perra! –Gritó Regulus frustrado y aceleró hasta perderse. Luna simplemente pensó en cómo extrañaba a su mejor amiga en ese momento y en lo insípidas que le habían resultado las caricias de Regulus.

Con las manos temblorosas abrió la puerta de su casa y corrió a su habitación y sacando su celular llamó a Hermione, a quién le había regalado un teléfono para su cumpleaños, para estar siempre conectadas.

-Ho… hola? –Respondió Hermione entre sollozos.

-Hermione? Qué te pasa? –Preguntó Luna alarmada –Qué te hizo Ron?

-Nada… no es nada… es sólo que… Oh Luna me besó y no sentí nada! –Confesó Hermione y sollozó un poco más.

-Voy para allá –Dijo Luna.

-No! No puedes... cómo te vendrías a mi casa? –Preguntó Hermione.

-Puedo sacar el auto de papá… tú sabes que sé manejar –Dijo Luna sin dudar un segundo.

-No Luna, se daría cuenta la servidumbre y te castigarían tus papás cuando regresen de Paris… no vengas… sólo quédate un rato al teléfono, si?

-Claro Hermione, pero me tienes que decir qué te pasó… -Dijo Luna enormemente preocupada.

-Es que… es que… siento que… -Dijo Hermione tratando de darse ánimos para decir la verdad a su única amiga –Siento que el beso que me diste fue especial…

-Yo siento lo mismo –Susurró Luna.

-Pero cuando me besó Ron no sentí nada de nada… Hay algo malo conmigo? –Preguntó Hermione.

-A mí me pasó lo mismo con Regulus, Hermione. Nunca antes me había dado cuenta, pero besar a chicos no es ni la mitad de bueno que besarte a ti…

-Oh Luna! Qué vamos a hacer? -Preguntó Hermione.

-Vamos a dejar que las cosas pasen Hermione… tal vez es que estos chicos no significan nada para nosotras y por eso no sentimos nada al besarlos… -Dijo Luna.

-Ron me pidió que fuera su novia… -Susurró Hermione. Luna sintió una fuerte punzada de celos, pero no dijo nada –Luna? Estás ahí? –Preguntó Hermione al cabo de unos segundos.

-Qué le respondiste? –Preguntó Luna cerrando los ojos para no dejar caer las lágrimas que amenazaban por caer.

-Que lo pensaría… pero creo que no voy a aceptar… tienes razón, no es el indicado –Respondió Hermione, y el corazón de Luna volvió a latir. Hermione bostezó.

-Tienes sueño Hermione, duerme.

-Buenas noches Luna –Dijo Hermione cerrando los ojos.

-Buenas noches Hermione –Dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**Reviews=el próximo capítulo!**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Les advierto que este fic va a ser fuerte, respecto a situaciones para adultos, sugiero que solo lo lean mayores de 18…

Con amor,

Another Girl :P


End file.
